Teeter Cae Volan
Teeter is a hyper twelve year old air elementalist with a very complicated personality that's very hard to sum up in one sentence. __TOC__ Appearance General One would take a first glance at Teeter and see her as something of an elfin girl with her petite stature, bridge of freckles, and impish air, which is exactly the impression the girl both prides and dreads giving off. Her complexion composes of wide lime green eyes that stab and melt at spasmatic intervals. She has those cheeky cheeks dotted with freckles around a rounded nose. The girl's head still resembles one much of a toddler, radiating an adorable, innocent look beside her wild mousy brown hair. Teeter's chestnut locks are wavy and trimmed just past the shoulder. They are tied loosely in two colorful ribbons (typically red), but her bangs still spill all over the place. From her first-person perspective, the left side is neater, cascading down in more conformed waves; the right side is scruffier and significantly messier, as if the girl had only time to brush one half her hair. But perhaps most importantly is Teeter's short height. At four foot tall and twelve years of age, Teeter is a dwarf among her fellow members of Team Waffle. This calls for a multitude of endearing (and annoying) nicknames such as Pipsqueak, Tiny and Midget and a number of jokes, gags and teasings just the same to the point that petiteness has become synonymous with Teeter almost entirely, shared by other well-known shorties in PROP such as Dan and Esmund. Apparel For clothing, Teeter's first pick is a cozy tan button-down jacket with rolled-up sleeves, buckled by a belt at the waist. Underneath she wears a frilled multicolor floral tank. Then slap on a pair of jeans, wool boots, a worn backpack-made-out-of-a-potato sack and you have her outfit. Sibling Differences In PROPAGANDA, the difference between Teeter and her supposed brothers, Edan and Seth, is stressed. She is a wind elementalist while they are both fire. Edan and Seth both have darker, tanner skin whereas Teeter's is a fair peachy tone. Their eye colors also vary on a spectrum. Edan's eyes are gray-blue, Seth's brown and Teeter's are bright green. To add more to the juxposition of the three, and probably most prominant, are their heights. While Edan and Seth are both above average at six feet and five foot nine, Teeter is barely above four feet. These differences become important later on as the possibility that Edan and Seth are not Teeter's brothers is hinted. Personality TBE Synopsis Introduction Arc Teeter is first seen sneaking away from home on New Years Eve in a fit of frustration at the beginning of the story. The Incident had hit nearly an year and a half ago, forcing her family to flee to safety by isolating themselves in a secluded part of the Thornside Woods. Her grandfather died shortly after their move, her mother passing away in grief of her grandfather only weeks after. Eversince, her brothers have grown aloof and her father's temper became more rageful by the day. So to get away from the wrecks of her life, Teeter sneaks away from their lonely refuge and back to her hometown, Thorn, where she goes to the inn of a faithful old friend of her father's, Mr. Welbury, to stay the night. It is revealed that this wasn't the first time Teeter has ran away, and The Welbury Inn is the place she camps out at every time. But this time, when she books a room, Mr. Welbury drops hint of suspicious people staying the night. Thinking about this, thinking about home and thinking about all the other troubles at her back, Teeter accidentally goes to the wrong room. Her attempts to open the door wakes a cautious traveler, named Alvara. Alvara bursts open the door, bow and arrow pointed, and Teeter jumps back into a string of rambling dialogue to explain herself from not getting killed and tosses Alvara a random suacriberry in the process, as if it could bribe her way into survival. Seeing the gushing tiny girl as not a threat, Alvara lowers her bow and dismisses her, but also invites Teeter to eat breakfeast with her the next morning in curiosity. Teeter agrees, and they separate to their own rooms to sleep. Teeter wakes before sun-up in the morning. She flips open her windows and notices a trio of black-cloaked men discussing something outside the Welbury Inn with a glimmer of gold in their pockets, but they shortly walk off. However, because there have been sketchy people everywhere since the Incident, she dissmisses this as just another gang of crazy people and goes to the inn lobby for breakfast. Not long after she starts eating, the black-cloaked men return, and she spots Alvara across the room with a flustered look on. She beckons Alvara over and finds out that a gold pendant that Alvara had of her mother's was missing. As they talk, the black-cloaked men dissapate outside, where a ruckus immediately fires up in the blizzard. A poor streetboy had snatched something from them and the cloaked men were now hunting him down with extreme strength. Teeter and Alvara run out to help him. The three black-cloaked men after him turn out to be a water elementalist, Paglas, a wind elementalist, Gordon, and a floral-earth elementalist, Faric. Alvara reveals her transcendent light-infused archery prowress and Teeter unveils her hidden burst of unbridled wind power. Together, the three of them defeat Paglas, Gordon and Faric, who disappear suspiciously into the shadows. The threat gone, Teeter, Alvara and Jaden relax outside with cups of cocoa from the inn for small talk. But the disturbed patterns of snowflakes in the wind reveal a water-ice elementalist somewhere. Teeter drags the two toward the source in suspicion, stumbling across another traveler intown with distinctive long cyan hair. They quarrel and the stranger leaves. Alvara shrugs the scene off and decides to go buy supplies. Teeter, having her own things to do, decides to stay behind at the inn for a few more minutes. Jaden and Alvara disappear of toward the nearest general store and Teeter goes back inside to talk to Mr. Welbury a few minutes. She attempts to trade some of her many suacriberries for some money, but Mr. Welbury rejects it, claiming her UNFINISHED City of Ice Arc TBE Twin Cities Arc TBE Nesaica Forest and the Orb of Tides Arc TBE The Island of Love Arc TBE Perola City Arc TBE Beautiful Venmara Arc TBE Shards of the Orb Arc TBE Onwards to Amnicen Arc TBE A New Enemy Arc TBE Elemental Magic and Abilities TBE Equipment TBE Relationships TBE Trivia *TBE Quotes TBE Major Battles *Alvara, Teeter, & Jaden vs. Paglas, Faric, & Gordon *Alvara, Teeter, Jaden, Aquarius, & Edan vs. Viperae & Black-Cloaked Men *Alvara, Teeter, Jaden, Aquarius, Edan, & Dan vs. City of Ice Category:Characters Category:Team Waffle Category:Volan Category:Air User